Episode 99
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 100|Next Episode -->]] Date: April 30th, 2010 Length: 2:44:27 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Henry. Special Guest(s): Jim Sterling (first segment only) Intro: '''Venture Bros. '''Closing Words: '''Chris Antista: "Again?" '''Closing Song: '''Hakan theme OC Remix ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7 Amazing games with slow starts **The bullshit story of Heavy Rain **Review scores not being a 10 *Nier having the King of Names' voice. (Grimoire Weiss) **King of Names segment (1:15:42-1:19:38) *Madden NFL 2011 audio (1:21:00-1:25:40) *Skate 3 (1:25:43-1:29:06) Notable Facts: *Jim Sterling's first appearance *Another appearance of The King of Names. *Interview with Marc Griffin, creator of BulletBall. *Premiere of Palette Swap Ninja's Arcade Gaming Shrine. Parody of 1985 by Bowling for Soup *(sychronicity) Dead to Rights Retribution comes out, interview of Dead to Rights Retribution was exactly 1 year ago (Episode 49) *TalkRadar 63 is the first TalkRadar episode Chris Antista had to delete from his hard drive. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Jim Sterling: **"Was Heavy Rain written by a two year old?" **"A little bit of poo came out of my bum." (on Silent Hill 2) **"I didn't know remaking Dragons Lair and throwing in a bad sex scene is revolutionary." **"There's a particular type of person who frequents N4G, and it's called a CUNT. I'm sorry, but they are wankers." 26:33-26:40 **"N4G really ought to rename themselves the 'Bitch About Everything Jim Sterling Says Because We're Fucking Twats.com' site." **Imagines Jack Trenton's pubes are completely bald **"I think its a technological marvel that the fact you can get a room full of game developers to masturbate for 80 hours is absolutely fantastic." (Final Fantasy XIII) **Shut up you fucking unpaid market men. You are walking billboards doing it free for charge. (on PS3 fandomentalists) **I love a game where you shove a knife into someone's face. Especially the pope. *Mikel Reparaz **"It's so soft!" (on Jack Trenton's ballsack) **"9/11 We call them the Twin Towers." **NeoGAF rebells against our existance. **I've gotten used to bias being associated with my name. *Chris Antista **"There's nothing the internet hates more than a PS3 game rated low they haven't played." **"My shits so deep up in dis PUSS N Boots!" **If anyone complains to me about Heavy Rain, I'll respond with JASON! **Biasparaz. **"I hereby dub thee, Pierce Brosnan." **One negative comment outweighs 50 positive ones. **He died trying to name the game, and all that came out is Quest. **Got a boner from looking at a comic because of taking methodone, during the time he dated a girl that got off of heroin. **I put my boner on the line. **I became physically aroused looking at a Lois Lane comic. *Brett Elston *Do not fight with multibillion dollar corporations. You will lose. *Can you play Solitaire on a Bulletball table? **Chris "Yes you can." *Henry Gilbert **"There's my green N word." **Fuck you guys for not reading my 2 articles. **I'm Henry Gilbert just as fat as Jim Sterling but not as smart. **"Dawg he farted on those bees!" **If there was a QB reciever combo 9/11 ***Brett "We can finally take the number back." Question of the Week 83: 'Most disappointing game/least favorite game? *Mikel Reparaz (most fucks per half minute had 7) **NARC **"FUCKING NARC! FUCK THAT GAME. FUCK THAT GAME IN THE ASS. I WANTED IT THAT SO BAD. I HAD DREAMS ABOUT HOW AWESOME IT WAS GONNA BE. IT WAS LIKE FUCKING STATE OF EMERGENCY. THERE WAS NO CARS. THE DRUGS SUCKED. THE COMBAT SUCKED. THE SHOOTING SUCKED. EVERYTHING FUCKING SUCKED ABOUT THAT FUCKING GAME.... FUCK IT IN THE EYE." *Chris Antista **Sims. "Completely fucking boring." **Looking forward to Amagon on the NES. Felt stupid for anticipating it. *Henry Gilbert **Prince of Persia Warrior Within ** Quest 64 in N64 *Brett Elston **Vortec Disappointed. "What's the point of waking up tomorrow?" **Tunnel Fantasy 8 and 12 *'Other questions answered from the Hotline **Creepiest character to see them doing it? **Chris Antista- Giant orgy with all the bosses in Shadow of the Colossus. All have different G-Spots. **5 o clock shadow Birdo fellate a large character. Birdo grabs a giant whale's dick. **Mikel Reparaz - Boogerman with Ultros. **Henry Gilbert - pig Ganon. **Brett Elston -Yoshi on any women 6 feet away. Link: Episode 99 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 100|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010